Unsaid
by violets92
Summary: Fights. Rain. Tate...my favourite kind of NCIS fic. look, I really don't know what else to say...just read the damn story. PostReveille


I have a new fic for you all! I actually like this one quite a bit. Took me ages to write. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own it.

* * *

_A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car  
And we can talk it out in the rain_

-The Fray

* * *

Tony sighed and shook his head as he watched his partner run to the elevator. He and Kate had just had a fight. A massive, full-blown fight in front of everyone. In fact, everyone was still there. Abby had her hand over her mouth, McGee's eyes were nearly popping out of his head, and even Gibbs looked surprised. It wasn't like Tony and Kate to yell. Sure, they bickered, a hell of a lot, but they had never actually gotten that serious before. At least, Tony hadn't. 

FLASHBACK

"Probie, she was the hottest girl ever. Blonde. Swedish. Gorgeous." Tony sighed. Kate scoffed and stood up.

"Somehow I don't think she'll care about getting laid tonight DiNozzo."

"And how would you know that, Kate?"

"Because she's down in Autopsy."

"What?"

"Yeah Tony, it was your "Swedish hottie" tried to kill me. She was going to kill you too. It was part of Ari's mission. He was the one that put the bullet in her head." Kate's voice had risen considerably since she'd first spoken. Tony laughed.

"Must be some other girl, Kate-"

"Her name was Marta! She was working for Ari dammit! You wanna go and check? I'm sure Ducky will be done slicing her up soon."

"Kate-"

"No, Tony. I don't want to hear it. I saved your ass today. You wanna know what Marta said? She said that she'd put a bullet in your head as she was running her fingers through your hair unless I called NCIS and told them I got food poisoning. Romantic, don't you think?"

"I could think of better things to say-"

"And you know what the best part is?" Kate laughed bitterly "While she was telling me how she was going to kill you and shoot me, you were back here, yelling to McGee about how you missed out on a chance to score."

"You think that's what I was really worried about Kate?" She tried to interrupt but Tony kept going. "Then you mustn't have been trained too well as a profiler because you're wrong."

"Oh please, Tony. McGee already told me about-"

"Probie's wrong Kate. You want me to say it? Fine, I was worried about you. I know Ari has a thing for you-"

"He does not!"

"Oh yes he does. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You're a freaking profiler for God's sake!"

"Are you saying I'm bad at my job DiNozzo?"

"No. I'm saying you're scared. I'm saying that you know he has a thing for you and you're in denial because you can't deal with the truth!"

END FLASHBACK

That was when Kate had walked out

Cursing, he ignored his co-workers' looks and ran to the stairs in an effort to catch Kate before she drove home. He saw her on the sidewalk waiting for a cab in the pouring rain. He remembered now, her car was getting serviced.

"Kate!" He doubted she could hear him due to the amount of noise the rain was creating.

"KATE!" Tony yelled her name again. She turned around, saw him, and turned away again in disgust. He ran to her side and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you want DiNozzo?" It sounded like a normal sentence but Tony knew she was yelling over the city noise.

"Just listen to me!" She gave a roll of her eyes and looked at him stubbornly.

"You've said everything you could possibly say."

"No. I haven't. Just listen to me!" Tony was getting frustrated.

"I already _have_ listened! First you bragged about how hot the woman who almost killed me was, then you tried to cover it, then you said some psycho has a _thing_ for me and after that, you insulted my job and my intelligence in one sentence! Sometimes you can be more of a bastard than Gibbs is."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true! I may be a bad profiler, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you just couldn't give a damn today!" It was impossible to tell whether it was rain or angry tears running down his partner's face as she yelled at him.

"See? That's where you're wrong." The rain poured down even more so he had to raise his voice. "I did give a damn-"

"No you-" Tony grabbed Kate's arm and made her face him.

"Look at me Kate! I did! I definitely gave a damn. I was worried. Hell, you were taken by a terrorist that tried to kill you a couple of months ago! How could I not be worried?" Ironically, the second he finished his sentence, a cab drove by and splashed the two of them with rainwater. Kate groaned in frustration.

"Let go of my arm Tony." She yelled, a tone of warning in her voice.

"Kate-"

"Do you actually _want_ me to sue you for harassment?"

"Fine." He let go of her arm. "You know what? I'm done. Believe what you want to believe, but you can ask Abby, Ducky, Probie…hell, you can even ask Gibbs. They'll all tell you the same thing. Every single person in that office will tell you that I would not sleep, eat or even go to the head until I got you back " And with one last, frustrated glance, Tony walked away.

* * *

Kate stood outside her partner's apartment door. She had been standing there for a good five minutes contemplating what to say. It wasn't as if this was a normal fight. Tony and her had never fought like that before. Bickering, bantering, even occasional flirting, yes. Fighting? No. Never. Except for now. Kate sighed and slowly raised her fist to knock on the door. After a few tentative knocks, she heard shuffling, cursing and finally a lock being opened. 

"Kate?" Tony's eyes looked bloodshot and his hair was a mess. Kate was out of words.

"Hey." It seemed the most pathetic word at that moment.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider and Kate took a hesitant step into a lived in, but relatively clean apartment.

"Thanks."

"So…what do you need?" Tony rubbed his eyes and immediately Kate's eyes fell upon the blanket draped over the living room couch.

"Were you asleep?" She was suddenly stuck by a sense of overwhelming guilt. She'd been the worst partner ever. First she had yelled at him for being himself and then rejected his rare apology, and now she had woken him up from the only sleep he'd had in days.

"Not quite. I was just nodding off." He smiled an exhausted smile.

"Oh, ok." Kate took another look around the apartment.

"Yeah. Kate…what's going on? Do we have another case?"

"No." She shook herself out of the slight trance she was in and turned to face him again. "No, I just wanted to come over and…" Tony glanced confusedly at her.

"And what?"

"I'm sorry Tony. I really am. Earlier-" He let another small smile creep onto his tired face.

"It's okay."

"No! No it's not." Kate raised her voice, angry at herself rather than anything else. "I was a jerk. You were telling the truth and I just rejected your apology."

"So you talked to Abby?"

"No…your eyes. They looked…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. She recalled the conversation she and Gibbs had shared earlier. _Eyes can lie_. Somehow she had come to the conclusion that Tony's didn't.

"I guess you're a better profiler than I took you for then." Tony smirked and Kate smiled. Tony looked embarrassed for a second. "You know I didn't mean to imply you were a bad profiler, right?"

"I know."

"Was that my eyes too?" Kate laughed softly.

"No. Not that time. I knew you were telling the truth then." She looked down. Kate hated recalling what happened that day in the morgue.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kate looked at him again. "I just complimented your profiling! Shouldn't you be happy?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I just hate thinking about the fact that Ari has a sort of…obsession with us."

"It's not the most cheerful thing to think about." Tony suddenly looked around, noticing they were still by the door. "You wanna go sit on the couch?"

"What?" Kate looked around too. "Oh, yeah." As soon as they sat down, Tony turned to look at his partner. She immediately started talking.

"You know…that day down in autopsy? As soon as I walked in there I knew he would go after me. I was the only woman. He couldn't pass up that chance." She scoffed. Tony scowled at the images that were forming. "He searched me for a gun. He took so long. The way he ran his hands up…" She held back her tears. "I thought he would rape me, Tony. I've never felt that scared. Ever." Tony swallowed.

"He didn't? Did he?" Tony asked sceptically. He hadn't heard anything about what happened, but he had to make sure.

"No. No way. Not with Ducky and Gerald there." Kate wiped away a lone tear that rolled down her cheek. Tony caught her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up in surprise. "What are you holding my hand for?" Tony smiled.

"I don't know. Do I need a reason?" Kate shook her head with amusement. "I could let go if you like."

"No, no…it's fine. It's actually nice, in an odd sort of way." Tony laughed.

"So…is that it? Ari didn't try anything today, did he?" He hated to bring it up again, but if Kate was withholding information that Ari harassed her, it wouldn't be good. For her or the team.

"No. Well, he tried, but I avoided him. He did seem to have some sort of reserve, probably because if he did do anything, I wouldn't co-operate." Tony scowled. That still wasn't comforting. "Tony, I'm fine." She gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled to reassure him.

"Okay then. I'll believe you." He looked at her. Really looked at her. She had a few tearstains on her face and she had no makeup on, but she was telling the truth. He smiled.

"You want a drink or something?" Tony asked, moving away from the heavy subjects.

"No. I think I just need sleep." Tony nodded in agreement.

"So do I. You wanna stay here? It would save you going home this late. I'll drive you to your place in the morning." Kate smiled gratefully.

"That would be nice." Tony began to get up, but Kate pulled him back down with a squeeze of his hand.

"You do know, that to get you ready for bed, we're both going to have to move." He laughed.

"No we don't. We could stay on the couch. God knows it's big enough for the two of us."

"Kate…" She needed sleep. He doubted she'd get it while sleeping on a couch with him.

"Come on, Tony. Can you honestly be bothered moving?"

"Well, no…but you need sleep."

"I'll get it." He looked sceptical. "I _will_."

"Okay, fine, we'll stay on the couch." He couldn't say no to Kate when she'd opened up to him so much.

"Thankyou."

There were a few awkward moments as they tried to settle themselves in a position that wouldn't be classified as compromising, but they finally lay down facing each other on the large, leather sofa with a blanket draped over them.

"Hey Tony?" Kate asked, yawning.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. It helped."

"Anytime, Katie." He smiled. It wasn't until she was almost asleep that it dawned on her…

Tony was still holding her hand.

* * *

A/N: Click the button...Come on... 


End file.
